Book One: Revenge Epilogue
by MistressBlackRabbitt
Summary: I'm gonna keep this summary nice and short because its no fun if I ruin it ;] Pumpkin and the kids from the cul de sac grew up together and separated after a devastating tragedy. Senior year approaches and Pumpkin returns to Peach Creek to find the person at fault for the tragedy and together with Double Dee declare their vow for revenge.


**Alright guys so this is my first attempt at trying to write a story :O I want honest opinions. **

**Pumpkin is my own character. **

**Continue. **

Book One: Revenge

Epilogue~

Pumpkin was so excited she couldn't sit still in her seat at Peach Creek Elementary School. She stared at the clock waiting anxiously for three o'clock to happen. Today was her tenth birthday and her older sister, Rita, had informed her earlier that morning she had a surprise for her when she got home. Pumpkin couldn't wait to get home! You see, Pumpkin loves surprises, especially ones from her older sister.

It's been about 6 years since their parents died. She didn't remember how it happened or why, just that the police came and she was covered in blood and she had nearly lost her right eye. After that, Rita took custody of her at merely sixteen and they've been inseparable since. Pumpkin often felt bad about it. She felt as if she was taking away her older sister's freedom because she always had to take care of things and often worked two jobs and sometimes three in the summer, but, despite all of that she still had time to spare for Pumpkin. Rita tried her absolute hardest to make Pumpkin feel safe and loved.

Pumpkin covered her right eye with her hand while blankly staring out the window. Her right eye. It was a seriously painful healing prices but the emotional wounds were worse. She was often teased for it simply because it was blue and her left eye was a beautiful emerald green. It's not like she couldn't see out of it because she could. It was just really foggy. She remembered one time shortly after her eye was healed and she had to wear an eye-patch. She loved it because she felt like a pirate, but, Eddy had other thoughts and laughed and poked at her. He hasn't stopped teasing her since.

She looked around the room and did some of her favorite pass time; observing. She watched as Miss. Needle wrote on the bored something about the Great Depression. Eddy with his head back over the chair snoring quite annoyingly. Ed doodling something on his desk. No doubt another monster which he'll be punished for later. Kevin making a paper ball and wearing an evil smirk while eyeing Eddy. _Oh my god, is he- oh my god he is and I am gonna die of laughter. _She had the funny thought after realizing what Kevin was thinking about doing. She kept gazing around and saw her best friend smiling at her, Naz. She smiled back and then her eyes caught Double D's. She respected Double D and appreciated him greatly, because every time Eddy made fun of her, he would come up to her and rub her back while she tried not to cry and told her she was beautiful and apologized for Eddy's rude behavior. She actually started to li-

Suddenly her attention and thoughts were interrupted by someone choking and Kevin shouting "YES!" out of no where. Miss. Needle turned around immediately and saw Eddy choking up a storm with a wet ball of paper on his desk. Kevin had a huge smirk on his face and high fixed Ralph who sat beside him. Naz shook her head. I giggled like crazy because I couldn't help it and Kevin looked my way and flashed that crazy grin of his. Eddy then stood up and of course, begun to fight with Kevin.

"Alright shovel chin! I've had enough of this."

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do dork?"

"How about I even out that chin of your's!?"

"That is if you can reach it pip squeak." He smirked.

Then Kevin stood up and they both just glared at each other and Miss Needle broke them up immediately. I sighed and shook my head shrugging until Miss needle tripped on Ralph's big foot and I busted into laughter. Oops.

Miss Needle stood up glaring at me and said, "Pumpkin, stay after class along with Kevin and Eddy."

I sighed and simply agreed. Old scrooge. Kevin folded his arms and huffed and Eddy went to say something but was cut off by the bell. I slowly packed my stuff angry I had to stay behind when Naz came up behind me and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey dudette, want me to wait on you?"

"Nah, I'm good. Besides you've got to go home and get changed and get that big present you were bragging about." I grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Alright, I'll meet you at your place!",and with that, she was off.

I watched as Miss Needle scolded the boys, then myself. It wasn't until four thirty when I was finally on my way home. I saw the cul de sac in sight and best believe I ran like a bolt of lighting smiling and excited. I got to the door and put my hand not he door knob smiling and singing out, "Rita~ I'm home!". I slowly opened the door and was met with darkness. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it said 6 o'clock.

"Rita?" I called out for quietly. Something felt extremely wrong and my heart felt like it was in my stomach. She always welcomed me home with a smile. I saw a small glow coming from inside the dinning room. I put my back pack on the floor in the hallway and slowly made my way towards the glowing. I saw a shadow which looked like Rita and I called out to her.

"I'm sorry I was late. Miss Needle made me stay after class. So please, don't be mad at me. I promise I wo-" I suddenly heard something squish just outside of the dinning room door. I look down slowly and saw to my horror blood. I rushed around the corner and saw Rita, with a gun in her hand and bullet hole in her chest. I froze with fear and screamed as loud as possible. In no time I heard Naz whom lived next door come running in shouting for me. I sat there and with blurred vision watched as her and Double D came into the room and saw what I had discovered. I started swaying and watched as Double D reached out for me and then everything went black and I faded into my subconscious.

_"Please, don't leave me…"_


End file.
